


One Year

by umbrellamanof221b



Category: Mark Gatiss - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: #Smut, #daddykink, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Mycroft Holmes - Freeform, Mycroft has a daddy kink, Queer umbrella man, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbrellamanof221b/pseuds/umbrellamanof221b
Summary: This is a gift to all of my wonderful followers on Instagram! February 4th is my one year anniversary on queer.umbrella.man and I want to make something longer than what I normally do for you guys!





	One Year

February fourth. That's when everything changed, wasn't it? That's when you met that man. That's when you couldn't stop thinking about him. That's when you became addicted. 

You weren't sure if it was love at first sight or if it was just infatuation, but there was definitely something there.

Mycroft Holmes. He truly was a wonder. He was so intelligent. He was so mysterious. He was so... attractive. You wanted to know everything about this man. You wanted to know what his favorite color was. You wanted to know what food he hated the most. What was his guilty pleasure. What made him tick. What made him the human being he was. 

The very first time you saw him, he saw you. He deduced you and he knew everything about you, but you knew nothing about him. By some magic, you managed to spark up a conversation

You weren't good at conversation. You never were, so that conversation with Mycroft wasn't anything big and exciting. It was some crap about what had been going on down the street. "Yeah.. There were a few police cars rushing down that way... Oh and some detective with curly hair and a short blond man." Of course, that was his brother and his blogger as Mycroft oh-so-coldly informed you. But by the end of your stuttering, you could have sworn he gave you a little smile before he dismissed you. Before saying he had to work. And before he got in that shiny black car and drove off.

~oo0oo0oo~

You almost thought you'd never see him again, but that didn't stop your daydreams the whole next day. Maybe there would be some pressing matter and he would show up. Maybe you'd see him on the tube for some reason. Maybe he'd be in the store picking up dinner. So many different maybes and so many different scenarios. You had just wanted to see him again and it didn't matter how. You just wanted a second chance with him. To show you weren't a total loser. That you could be funny and cute and not stutter. You just needed more time. 

The annoying ping of your phone had dragged you out of your thoughts. You weren't sure of the number, but the text contained another number before another ping signified another text. 

"Just call it." It read. Of course, that still didn't tell you anything, but your curiosity got the best of you. So at lunch, you did. You called the number up and heard that familiar voice. 

"Hello?" Mycroft asked and a deep blush spread across your face as you realize who you just called. 

"Hi... Good afternoon," you start out awkwardly. "Uhm, someone sent me this number and-"

"You're from last night? Right?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Right." Mycroft seemed like he was about to hang up. 

"Wait," you say quickly. "There's this diner on Portobello... I was going to go there for dinner. Would you..." With a heavy sigh, you shake your head. "I don't do this, I barely know you and I'm so sorry, but will you be there?" 

Silence over the phone made you worry until you heard the man clear his throat. "I'll see." He said simply before hanging up. And that's all you needed to look forward to the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long this will be, but again. Thank you guys so much, not only my fam back on instagram, but any readers on here.


End file.
